Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni (Because You're The Light)
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: "I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one." / The cover is not mine!/Beware of the gajeness (?) Inside! Jika sakit berlanjut katakan peta sambil lompat ke kawah gunung Merapi! /Woi!


**Boboiboy © Animonsta **

**Because You're The Light © Casstella Millatea **

**Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni © Kuroko Tetsuya (CV : Ono Kenshou) © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning(s) : Beware of typo(s)! A little bit OOC! And many more..**

**Genre : Friendship/Family/Maybe!Hurt/Comfort**

"_**I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one.**__**"**_

**ssu~**

_**"Sebenarnya arti dari kehadiran itu apa? Jika dipikirkan, jawabannya bisa menjadi sebuah alasan."**_

'Don't judge a book by its cover' mungkin cocok untuk mengambarkan dirinya. Di luar, Fang memang kelihatannya sombong, pamer, sok dan belagu. Tapi sebenarnya, dia 180° berbeda dari yang semua orang tahu tentang dirinya. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia sebenarnya anak yang polos, baik, sabar, pemaaf dan ramah. Tapi itu semua berubah semenjak "teman teman"-nya mengkhianatinya ketika dia masih di kota asalnya. Oleh sebab itu Fang memutuskan untuk pindah ke Pulau Rintis. Toh, dia kan sebatang kara, tidak akan ada yang peduli dengannya ketika dia pindah. Dan itu juga alasannya kenapa dia selalu menutupi semuanya di balik wajah datar miliknya. Membuat semua orang di sekitarnya memberi cap 'anak bermasalah' kepadanya. Fang tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan hal itu, selama dia bisa menutupi sifat aslinya dari orang orang di sekitarnya. Hal itu dia lakukan karena dia tidak mau dibohongi dan dikhianati seperti dulu. Dia sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan 'mereka' yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabat. Dan membuatnya berubah secara drastis.

_**"Jika aku dan kau bertemu, alasan itu pasti akan menjadi harapan."**_

Tapi, tembok pertahanan kokoh miliknya itu lama kelamaan mengikis setelah anak baru bernama Boboiboy datang. Memang, diluar dia kelihatan sangat membenci anak itu. Dari sikapnya dan juga kata katanya yang terang terangan mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukai—bahkan membenci Boboiboy. Bodohnya, teman teman Boboiboy percaya dengan kata kata pedasnya, dan mulai menganggap kalau Fang itu benar benar seorang 'trouble maker'. Fang hanya bisa menelan racun pahit yang dibuatnya sendiri. Padahal, sebenarnya, ia sangat mengagumi anak baru yang pemberani dan tegar itu. Fang selalu berpikir kalau Boboiboy itu adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Dirinya, sang bayangan, dan Boboiboy yang menjadi cahayanya.

_**"Menghitung kekurangan dan merasa kecewa juga merupakan kebebasan."**_

Apa salahnya menghitung hitung kekurang milik dirinya dan juga milik orang lain? Dan lagi, apa salahnya 'dia' merasa kecewa? Bukannya semua itu adalah haknya? Kenapa mereka menyalahkan 'dia'? Bukannya mereka teman baiknya? Seharusnya mereka bisa lebih peka dengan keadaan 'anak itu'.

"Boboiboy! Kau itu! Kenapa kau malah kabur disaat banyak orang yang meminta pertolongan?!"

"Yaloo! Kau tidak tahu apa kalau kami jadi tambah kewalahan?!"

"Oke oke, aku minta maaf." Wajah dan suaranya datar. Tidak terbesit rasa bersalah pada raut wajahnya.

Walaupun matanya kelihatan benar benar fokus dengan buku tebal yang penuh dengan tulisan yang ada di tangannya tapi telinganya ia pertajam untuk mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibahas oleh orang yang duduk di depannya dan teman temannya.

"Jelaskan apa alasanmu tiba tiba kabur begitu, Boboiboy?!"

'Dia pasti kecewa dengan orang orang yang dia tolong. Setelah ditolong malah ngelunjak malah minta dibantu yang lain. Mentang mentang 'dia' baiknya kelewatan.' Batinnya menjawab pertanyaan salah satu dari teman anak di depannya.

_**"Tapi kau memasang wajah bosan, ternyata kau lebih jujur dari yang ku kira."**_

Dan benar saja.

"Aku kecewa. Mereka meminta tolong padaku setiap saat untuk melakukan ini-itu. Padahal menurutku kebanyakan dari mereka meminta tolong padaku hal yang bisa dengan mudah mereka lakukan sendiri. Mereka terlau malas. Aku ini juga manusia. Aku juga bisa capek. Tau nggak?" Kata kata itu keluar tanpa keraguan sekalipun. Dari wajah datar berubah menjadi wajah bosan.

Di balik buku yang dibacanya, matanya membulat. Tapi cuma beberapa detik sebelum sebuah seringaian yang sangat tipis menghiasi bibirnya. 'Dia benar benar jujur. Jauh dari yang sudah ku perkirakan'

**BRAAKK!**

Suara meja orang yang duduk di depannya digebrak oleh seseorang terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang Boboiboy?!" Fang menggeleng pelan. Ternyata perempuan berkerudung merah muda di depannya ini tidak punya tata krama kesopanan, padahal setiap hari dia yang selalu dengan garang menperingatkan seluruh penghuni sekolah untuk mempunyai tata krama kesopanan yang baik. Seorang perempuan sebenarnya tidak boleh berlaku kasar seperti menggebrak meja dengan keras seperti itu. Sampai sekarang, Fang bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan 'Di sekolah ini, tidak gurunya tidak muridnya—laki laki atau perempuan ataupun yang tidak berjenis kelamin (?)—sama saja. Semuanya tidak punya yang namanya tata krama kesopanan yang selama ini selalu mereka tegakkan dan junjung tinggi. Heh, benar benar menggelikan.'

"Yaya, seorang perempuan harus bersikap lembut. Tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan." Bukannya nada lembut yang digunakan anak bertopi jingga itu, melainkan nada bosan seolah ia sudah mengingatkan orang itu hal yang sama berulang kali. "Hoaahmm.. Kita bahas ini lain kali saja. Kalian pergilah, aku mau tidur sebentar sebelum istirahat selesai.. Aku masih ngantuk.. Capek.. Kemarin banyak yang minta pertolongan.. Eengh.." Fang tahu, anak di depannya ini hanya berpura pura agar teman teman di depannya berhenti "menganggu"-nya.

_**"Meskipun kita sendirian, kita mungkin bisa melakukan yang terbaik."**_

Sesuai dugaannya ketiga "pengganggu" itu pergi. Dan di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua. "Huh, kalian benar benar berisik, tahu tidak? Aku sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan bacaanku."

'Anak itu' menoleh kearahnya. "Ehehe, maaf."

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga terganggu." Menaikkan satu alisnya. Lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. 'Tidak diberi tahu pun aku juga tahu. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari wajahmu. Bodoh.'

Hening..

"Fang! Kau bisa bantu aku tidak?" 'Anak itu' menoleh lagi kearahnya lagi dengan wajah berbinar penuh harap.

"Ha? Bantu ap—" "Bisa bantu aku mengatasi 'mereka'?" Jelas disitu kata kata 'mereka' diberi penekanan oleh-'nya'

"Kau mau aku apa?" Sepertinya pendengarannya salah. Tidak mungkin kan, Boboiboy yang itu meminta tolong padanya—sang bayangan yang lebih sering bergerak di balik "layar". 'Dia' memutar matanya bosan, "Aku yakin kau cukup jelas mendengarnya, Fang. Aku juga tidak mau repot repot mengulangnya lagi."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Dua puluh detik.

Empat puluh lima detik.

'Dia' masih belum menyerah.

Enam puluh detik. Tepat satu menit.

Fang menyerah.

"Haah.. Baiklah. Akan kubantu semampuku."

_**"Adanya suatu kemungkinan yang muncul, tak pernah kita duga."**_

Boboiboy semakin lama jadi semakin populer ketimbang dulu di antara semua kalangan—baik yang tua, muda, kaya, miskin, laki-laki, perempuan sampai yang straight ataupun yang sudah belok (?).—Oke, abaikan yang terakhir— yang ada di Pulau Rintis semenjak kemenangan mereka melawan alien kotak berwarna hijau yang bernama Ejo Jo. Setiap 'anak itu' lewat, pasti semua orang langsung mengenalinya, menyapanya dan akhirnya meminta bantuan darinya. Ck, mengenaskan sekali. Seperti saat ini.

Seperti biasa, Fang dan 'dia' pulang sekolah bersama—karena Fang dipaksa olehnya—. Mereka melewati sebuah rumah yang sangat asing bagi mereka tepat saat pemilik rumah keluar dari rumah dan melihat Boboiboy lalu menyapanya. Boboiboy balas menyapa meski tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Oh! Boboiboy! Selamat sore!"

"Ah, selamat sore juga, paman."

"Boboiboy! Bisa bantu aku memotong rumput di halamanku?" _There he goes_, meminta tolong seenak jidatnya tanpa menyadari kondisi yang dimintai tolong.

"Ah, anuu.. B-bo—" sesuai yang Fang duga, Boboiboy tidak bisa menolak.

Merasa diabaikan, akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Maaf. Kami sedang terburu buru. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus kami kumpulkan besok."

"Tung—"

Ia langsung mengeluarkan elang bayang-nya dan melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan orang asing tadi. 'Dia' langsung panik. "Fang! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidak baik meninggalkan seseorang secara tiba tiba begitu! Dan lagi kau berbohong, Fang! Kita mana ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan besok!?"

Bodo amat. Toh dia sudah di cap sebagai anak bermasalah, jadi tidak masalah. Sudah sangat sering ia berbohong untuk kabur dari orang lain. Ia mendengus kesal, "Huh.. Kau itu, kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan orang yang tidak kau kenal itu ketimbang mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri? Aku menyelamatkanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak mau melakukannya, kan?"

'Dia' terdiam. Mengganguk pelan, "Iya, terima kasih, Fang." Fang terkejut, baru kali ini ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya setelah sekian lama. Senyum tulus yang sangat tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

_**"Semakin kuat cahayamu, semakin membuatku lebih bebas**_

_**Dengan kekuatan yang sudah kita keluarkan, disini, di tempat ini, pasti**_

_**Semakin kau merasa bebas, bayanganku semakin mencolok**_

_**Bayangan yang disebut sebagai kunci yang tak akan kalah oleh keajaiban"**_

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit di ufuk barat. Warna langit sekarang sudah didominasi oleh warna oranye. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha menjauhi siapa saja. Akhirnya tempat sunyi nan sepi di atas bukit menjadi pilihannya. Suasana disana saat hening. Sampai akhirnya Fang menyenandungkan sepenggal lirik lagu dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak Boboiboy mengerti. _**"Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru.. Hikidashiaeru chikara de, koko de, koko de, tashika ni.. Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu.. Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to..yoberu."**_ Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya. 'Sejak kapan Fang bisa bahasa Jepang?' atau 'Aku baru tau kalau Fang bisa bahasa Jepang.' atau 'Fang hebat. Bahasa Jepang-nya fasih sekali.' Sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Fang menoleh. Mendapati sepasang mata menatap lurus kearahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

Boboiboy diam diam berdoa di dalam hati. Komat kamit agar _Kami-sama_ melindunginya. "Ah.. Itu.. Aku baru tahu kalau Fang bisa bahasa Jepang..."

"...Ternyata kau lebih cerdas dari yang kukira." Oke, Boboiboy sudah selesai berdoa. Dia sudah siap mati muda di tangan rivalnya sendiri. Menghitung detik per detik dalam hati. Menunggu serangan dari harimau bayang milik Fang. Tapi tidak kunjung datang. Ada apa ini? Saat melihat wajah Fang, ia kaget. Wajah Fang sedikit memerah. "K-kau mendengarnya?" Dibalas dengan anggukkan. 'Siapa yang tidak mendengarnya jika kau menyanyikannya dengan cukup keras?'

"Erm.. Fang? Aku mau tahu artinya.. Boleh tidak?"

Hening. Tidak ada balasan.

Fang menatapnya sebentar. Lalu mengangguk.

"Lagu tadi menceritakan isi pikiran seorang 'bayangan'." Fang memberi tanda kutip pada kata bayangan tadi dengan kedua tangannya. "Arti dari lirik lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi itu. Sang 'bayangan' ingin menyampaikan kepada 'cahaya'-nya. Jika cahaya milik 'cahaya'-nya semakin terang, sang 'bayangan' bisa lebih cepat terbebas dari tempat 'itu' jika mereka bersatu." Ada jeda sebentar. "Lalu, sang 'bayangan' juga ingin bilang kalau 'cahaya'-nya semakin cepat terbebas, bayangan milik sang 'bayangan' akan semakin mencolok. Sang 'bayangan' yakin. Meskipun dia hanya seorang seorang 'bayangan', ia adalah 'kunci utama'-nya, yang tidak akan kalah dari para 'keajaiban'." Fang menyudahi penjelasan panjang x lebar x tinggi miliknya—oke, lupakan yang barusan. Anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu terdiam. Wajahnya berbinar binar.

"Kenapa disini aku merasa Fang lah sang 'bayangan' dan aku itu sang 'cahaya'. Lalu, para 'keajaiban' itu alien alien kepala kotak dan musuh musuh kita yang lainnya..?" Boboiboy menyuarakan pendapatnya yang membuat Fang tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Fang tersenyum kecil. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Fang mengeluarkan elang bayang-nya "Aku yakin Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah mati."

Dan benar saja, di rumah, Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah sangat cemas. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Boboiboy bisa terbebas dari investigasi Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Setelah mandi dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk besok, Boboiboy langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba jawab Fang yang sangat jujur pada waktu perjalanan kembali terngiang lagi di kepalanya.

**"Alasanku pindah kesini karena aku tidak ingin melihat 'teman-teman'-ku lagi. Mereka melupakanku karena mereka menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku, aku langsung dibuang begitu saja oleh mereka. Aku juga berharap kepindahan-ku kesini bisa membuatku melupakan kejadian itu."** Mungkin Fang butuh teman curhat untuk menumpahkan segala beban masalahnya.

Dan juga saat ia menanyakan kepada Fang kenapa Fang selalu mengalah padanya.

**"Heh, aku hanya seorang pemeran pembantu. Aku hanyalah sang 'bayangan'. Sementara kaulah 'cahaya'-nya, Boboiboy. Jadi, semakin kuat cahayamu, bayanganku juga akan semakin kuat dan mencolok. Karena itu, aku ingin membantumu menjadi yang nomor satu. Itulah tugasku sebagai 'bayangan'-mu. Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan semua musuh musuhmu." **

_**"Ini adalah hal yang aku sukai, karena itulah ada banyak saat di mana aku membencinya"**_

Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah pengakuan Fang yang mengejutkan itu. Saat ini jam pelajaran Cikgu Papa—Pendidikan Jasmani. Fang sangat bosan, hampir saja ia tertidur kalau saja cikgu papa tidak secara tiba tiba berteriak sekeras itu tepat di depannya.

**"FAAAANNGG! COBA BERITAHU KAMI SEMUA APA OLAHRAGA FAVORITMU! OLAHRAGA APA YANG SANGAT KAU SUKAI?!"**

Untung saja Fang tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung. Jika iya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah pergi kesisi _Kami-sama_ saking kagetnya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Setelah sadar dari acara kagetnya, Fang dengan kalem menjawab "Aku suka..." Ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ekspresi-nya masih sama, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik baik ada sirat keraguan di matanya. "Basket."

**"OOOHH! BASKET YA! LALU OLAHRAGA YANG SANGAT TIDAK KAU SUKAI?!"**

Masih dengan tenang, Fang menjawab. "Basket."

**"OOOHH BASKET!****—HAH?! BASKET?! KAU SUKA BASKET DAN KAU BENCI BASKET?! APA MAKSUDMU?!"**

Semua mata yang ada di kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan ini-waktunya-serius-jangan-bercanda-candaanmu-tidak-lucu-sama-sekali. Banyak bisik bisik terdengar.

Fang membalasnya dengan teramat sangat tenang. "Itu adalah hal yang aku sukai, karena itulah ada banyak saat di mana aku membencinya." Kelas jadi hening seketika—

**KRIIIING!**

—Sampai suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah cikgu papa keluar, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik kemudian meja anak di depan Fang sudah di kerubungi oleh tiga anak—satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan—mereka berbisik bisik sambil sesekali melirik Fang. Dan Fang tahu ia yang sekarang jadi bahan perbincangan mereka.

"Hoi, Boboiboy! Apa kau masih yakin kalau 'dia' baik baik saja?"

"Yaloo! Masa tidak bisa membedakan olahraga yang disukai dengan yang tidak sih?"

"Masa' olahraga yang disukai basket dan olahraga yang tidak disukai juga basket?!"

Kira kira kebanyakan bisikan yang Fang dengar seperti itu. Fang kembali mengalihkan konsentrasinya ke novelnya, berusaha menganggap di depannya hanya ada Boboiboy—'cahaya'-nya.

Mendengar perkataan teman temannya itu, tiba-tiba Boboiboy ingin menghajar mereka tepat di wajah mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menghakimi Fang saja tanpa tahu apa apa tentang hal yang sebenarnya. 'Sabar.. Tenangkan dirimu.. Boboiboy.' Ia melirik 'bayangan'-nya yang masih asik berkutat dengan novelnya lalu tersenyum tipis dang sangat misterius **"Sepertinya aku tahu apa alasannya.."**

_**"Alasan mengapa hati ini selalu merasa takut, pasti karena alasannya selalu kusimpan di dalam isi hatiku"**_

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Fang mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan sirik semua orang padanya. Tapi yang lebih penting daripada itu, ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Ya, meskipun Adu Du sudah jadi baik. Tapi tetap saja. Seharian ini—saat cikgu papa memberikan ujian dadakan—sikap Adu Du jadi aneh. Apa mungkin alien kotak itu masih dendam pada Boboiboy? Boboiboy kan sudah bilang kalau dia tidak sengaja. Boboiboy juga sudah meminta maaf berulang kali lagi. Fang yakin luka yang diterima Mama Adu Du itu hanya luka ringan. Hanya alien kotak sinting itu yang melebih lebihkan. Hanya tergores sedikit saja, sudah teriak-teriak seperti baru saja digebukin golem tanah. Miris memang. Bukannya kenapa-napa, Fang hanya tidak mau 'cahaya'-nya difitnah seperti itu. Mungkin jika pada saat itu Fang masih di TKP ia yakin ia pasti sudah mengkuliti habis ibu dari Adu Du itu.

"Ada perlu apa engkau dengan kami, wahai alien berkepala kotak yang tidak kami kenal?"

Fang ingin muntah saat itu juga. Mereka benar benar bodoh. 'Kalau mau berakting kalian harusnya latihan dulu. Ini benar benar.. Hah, sudahlah.'

Robot trenggiling di luar itu mulai memasukkan barang barang yang ada di sekolah ke kantong yang mereka bawa. Mulai dari benda benda kecil sampai mobil cikgu papa, gawang sepak bola, sampai ring basket— Seketika wajah Fang langsung tertekuk dan aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuhnya—meskipun keberadaannya sangat tipis—. Tidak ada yang akan menyadari keadaannya.

Tapi Fang tidak tahu, kalau Boboiboy sedari tadi mengamatinya.

_**"Meskipun hal yang di anggap penting selalu berbeda bagi setiap orang"**_

Projek besar Adu Du sudah selesai. Boboibot. Robot yang dibuat mirip sekali dengan 'cahaya'-nya. Kekuatannya pun sama. Ada halilintar, taufan, gempa bahkan api juga ada. Adu Du juga bilang, kalau Boboibot itu tidak mudah tertekan. Semua orang langsung lebih mempercayai Boboibot. Membuat Boboiboy makin tertekan. Dan Fang tidak ingin melihat 'cahaya'-nya jadi seperti ini. Di dalam hati, Fang sudah bersumpah untuk menghajar mereka semua. Terutama Adu Du dan Boboibot itu.

_**"Bukan maksudku untuk menyalahkanmu, bertingkahlah seperti biasa terhadap satu sama lain"**_

"Boboiboy... Sudahlah. Jangan begini terus.."

"Kita pasti akan membantu kok!"

Jam istirahat sudah beberapa menit yang lalu. Fang, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal masih di kelas. Tidak ada niatan untuk keluar sama sekali. Kondisi sang 'cahaya' sangat mengenaskan. Ada kantung mata yang tebal di sekitar matanya. "Haahh.. Kondisimu benar benar mengenaskan. Kau tahu tidak, Boboiboy? Kau jadi seperti mayat hidup." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Fang sekarang. Anak yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang. "F-Fang!.."

"M-maaf aku ti-tidak bisa j-jadi ca—"

"_**Betsuni semetari wa shinai ne. Jibun rashiku otagai ni.**_" Fang tiba-tiba menyela Boboiboy dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Boboiboy membelalakkan mata 'Aku ingat lagu ini!'. Sedangkan tiga yang lain hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Iya, terima kasih, Fang." Kini Boboiboy sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

_**"Ayo masing-masing dari kita berjuang keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat **_

_**Jadi, kita bisa menggabungkan kekuatan kita menjadi lebih besar, untuk hari esok"**_

Hah? Terima kasih? Ketiga orang yang lainnya dibuat bingung kuadrat sekarang.

Fang mulai angkat bicara. "Kalau kau ingin mengalahkan robot jelek itu, kau harus berjuang keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat.."Ada jeda disitu, Fang mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya kau, tapi kita semua."

"Kita semua?" beo Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang daritadi tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Ya, kita semua. Jadi, kita bisa menggabungkan kekuatan kita dan menjadi lebih kuat. Untuk mengalahkan robot rongsokan itu kalian pasti harus jadi lebih kuat terlebih kuat dulu kan? Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tahu." Sambung Fang dengan santai.

Boboiboy menatapnya seolah berkata apa-kau-yakin-Fang-? "Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, Fang? Boboibot itu sangat kuat! Mengalahkannya tidak mungkin semudah yang kau katakana tadi, Fang."

"Ingat, Boboiboy. Kita diberi kekuatan ini untuk menolong orang, bukan untuk mendapatkan kepopuleran saja." Mungkin mereka bertiga salah dengar, tapi tidak mungkin dengan keadaan kelas yang kosong melompong seperti ini. Fang hanya menggedikkan bahu acuh."Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu sekarang, Boboiboy. Kau memilih untuk bertarung langsung dengan robot itu atau tetap menjadi dirimu yang dulu—dan membantu orang lain? Itu terserah kau. Aku pasti akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Karena aku bayanganmu." Kalau mereka bertiga tidak salah lihat, tadi Fang tersenyum—meskipun benar benar samar—tapi tunggu! Apa yang dimaksud bayangan disini?!

"Hee? Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kupertimbangkan Fang." Sekali lagi, senyum itu mengembang. Usaha Fang untuk menghiburknya berhasil.

_**"Dengan kecepatan yang menyilaukan dan permainan yang seolah mencekat seluruh nafas.**_

_**Semakin banyak memberi, di sini, di tempat ini pasti**_

_**Peran ini tidak hanya satu, bisa diperdalam dan ditingkatkan"**_

Dari awal Fang yakin, pilihan Boboioboy tidak akan pernah mengecewakan. Boboioboy pasti memilih pilihan yang paling baik. Seperti saat ini,secara tiba-tiba Boboioby menyuruhnya—dan juga yang lain—untuk menemuinya di kedai Tok Aba.

"Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku. Lebih baik kita mengalah—tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja—dari Adu Du dan juga Boboibot-nya itu. Aku tidak mau akan timbul hal yang buruk dari sekarang kalau misalnya aku memilih untuk melawan robot itu. Aku akan tetap jadi seperti biasa. Meski tidak populer tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa menolong mereka yang memerlukan pertolonganku."

Mendengar deklarasi 'cahaya'-nya—sekaligus rivalnya—membuat Fang tersenyum lebar di dalam hati. Puas atas pilihan yang diambil. Fang yakin, bukan hanya dia yang bangga dengan keputusan Boboiboy. Tok Abad an Ochobot terlihat benar-benar bangga pada Boboiboy. Tok Aba langsung mengelu-elukan cucu satu satunya itu.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, mereka bertekad untuk tetap membantu orang yang membutuhkan. Meski dulu ia sempat ingin kabur dari tugasnya itu. Tapi sekarang ia tidak akan lari lagi! Boboiboy sudah membulat tekadnya mulai sekarang. Dan ia akan terus ingat kalau teman temannya pasti aka nada disitu untuk membantunya. Terutama sang 'bayangan' miliknya.

_**"Tindakan ini lebih kelihatan seperti diriku yang biasanya"**_

Membantu orang yang perlu pertolongan, memberi sumbangan dan bersosialisasi dengan semua orang. Fang jadi teringat akan dirinya yang dulu sebelum ia menjadi sebuah 'robot' tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang, senyum bisa dengan mudah mengembang di bibirnya.

**Sepertinya, kata terima kasih saja tidak cukup.**

**ssu~ **

**Otanjoubi Omedettou, Fang! (Telat lagi-_-)**

**Satu lagi fanfiksi gaje yang dikeluarkan oleh author yang nggak kalah gaje-nya, Casstella Millatea! **

**Pati sudah pada tau lagu ini kan~ (Ya sudahlah, orang di disclaimer-nya ada-_-) Maaf atas ketidaknyambungannya (spasi woi!) Image Tetsuya-nii hancur gara gara fic ini! Huweee.. #dilemparmasuktongsampah. (Emangnya gara gara siapa?! Lu sendiri kan?!)**

**Padahal fanfiksi ini sudah selesai sebelum tanggal 13 April. Tapi gara gara HP error, jadi gak bisa buka filenya sama sekali T~T (Mohon dimaklumi, Era bikin semua fanfiksi Era pakai BB..)**

**Ada yang meras fanfiksi ini aneh? Kalau iya, katakan peta sambil salto dari atas gunung Himalaya! #dibantaiduluan. OOC banget yaa~ *tebar bunga***

**Terima kasih supportnya selama ini! *bow* Baik yang follow, favorite, para reviewers dan para silent reader yang baca cerita cerita Era yang sebelumnya. Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimashita! *deep bow***


End file.
